


Attraction

by endlessfandoms



Category: Aaron Paul - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bisexual Aaron Paul, not my original writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: ! disclaimer ! this is not my original writing!! the owner is glitterysummerkitty on tumblr! i ‘fixed’ the original writing to be a male character instead of a female character.
Relationships: Aaron Paul/Original Male Character, Aaron Paul/Reader, Aaron Paul/You
Kudos: 1





	Attraction

Bad was a very mild word to describe the dark acrid liquid, that sat in the paper cup staring back at you dully. Usually, you prefer to grab a coffee on the go before you got to work but for the first fifteen days of the new film, you were scheduled to film, left you stranded in a remote forest. To access the nearest convenience store one had to travel forty-five miles which you didn’t fancy at all. So you had to settle down for the mediocre coffee being served on set.

On a brighter note, today was the third day and you knew that the other lead actors were due to arrive. You had been called in early to test a few things and also to film those small bits where your other co-stars weren’t required. Today Jennifer Lawrence, Toby McGuire and Aaron Paul were due to arrive.

Aaron Paul’s arrival alone had left you in jitters and butterflies in your stomach since he had been your celebrity crush for as long as you could remember. You fiddle with your coffee cup absent-mindedly as you cast your mind back to the time when your agent, Sally, had called to inform you about the way. You still remembered like it had all happened only yesterday. As Sally gave the gist of the story over the phone you had listened to it intently. You had liked it and would have said yes immediately but your sister’s words about acting nonchalant stopped you from giving an affirmative nod just yet.

That was until Sally had thrown, at the end of the conversation, in the same casual, professional tone of hers, “Oh, and just so you know, they have already cast Jennifer Lawrence for the other female lead and for the character paired with your character they have cast Aaron Paul. Do you know him? He’s a great actor. The directors and producers both feel that you two would make a great pair.”

Her words had set your heart racing and fluttering at the same time and these were the words that made you forget all about acting cool and you nearly leapt into the phone informing your agent that you were free that evening to talk about the details of the movie and its schedule along with your manager. 

You were, if you were being completely honest, a little confused as to why they’d cast him for a male love interest, but you didn’t care- if they cast him, he must’ve had an interest in playing the role. 

In hindsight, it all seemed childish to you. Surely 𝓉𝒽𝑒 Aaron Paul wouldn’t find any interest in a newbie actor now, would he? There was the factor, also, that you were a guy. It was one thing to fantasize about him instead of finding sleep at night but this was reality. You had heard a lot about Aaron’s professionalism and doubted he would even look beyond the professional relationship you two would be sharing.

Like air leaving a slowly deflating ball, you feel your excitement leave you as the keen nip in the forest air picked up. Your thoughts of wondering if he was even into guys only made you feel worse. You pull the ends of the jacket closer and wish that these next few days that you have to be here would pass quickly.

Your assistant’s voice announcing that you were next up for make-up and hair cut through your thoughts and you look up to meet her eyes, but instead they come in contact with a pair of blue eyes staring right at you. His penetrating gaze seems to suck the breath right out of your lungs, forcing you to audibly suck in air through your mouth.

Your eyes dart towards your assistant, and you nod at her slightly, before your gaze flickers back at your celebrity crush, who was looking at you with a hint of amusement in his blue eyes although his face remained stoic. “Hello. You must be Y/N. Am I right?”, he said when he came to stand before you.

You couldn’t decide whether it was the shock of seeing him in person or hearing his voice in person or a little bit of both, had led to you forgetting your vocabulary in its entirety. You wanted to respond but somehow your mouth seemed unable to convey what your brain was relaying to it.

“Yes— That would be me,” you mumble, after a good long while. “Hi. I’m Aaron,” he grins, his eyes sparkling with amusement now.

“Nice to meet you,” you squeaked as you placed your hand in his rather large and warm hand. You both shake hands and your fuzzy mind takes notice of two things- how he tightly held his hand and also how it lingered much longer than necessary, not that you minded either. 

“So you are playing my love interest,” you sensed a hint of mischievous delight in his voice and for a moment you wondered if you imagined it.

Agonizingly, you watch his face split in a wide smug grin as you just nodded. In your head, it was chaos, but outside you were all frozen up and if you could’ve, you would have kicked yourself for acting like a lunatic before this man you adored. Embarrassed and convinced that you had made a complete fool out of yourself, you storm towards the trailer allocated to you.  
****  
That was the first day and then there is today. The process of filming was almost coming to an end and you couldn’t believe that not only how amazing this whole experience was for you but also how you had become extremely close with your co-stars. 

Toby was not only an extremely amazing actor but also a good human with a charming personality. Most of the time he had been serious around the set but occasionally he allowed his mischievousness to come out. 

Jennifer was also an amazing fun-loving woman and you enjoyed every bonding-time you two had after long hours of filming. Also, you bonded well over gossiping. 

But there were also times when she pissed you off and this was one of those moments. You both were seated in the quiet Japanese restaurant in Toronto, enjoying a simple meal of sushi and wine in the serene restaurant and for some reason, she couldn’t shut up about yours and Aaron’s blooming friendship.

“You know you like him,” she said for the hundredth time as she shoved a piece of sushi in her mouth and you couldn’t help but groan. One thing about J-Law - she could be very persistent.

“I don’t,” you lied instantly. For all the bonding you two did over the past couple of days, you still couldn’t admit the truth to her. Not that you didn’t trust her, you did but you were embarrassed to admit out loud how your silly crush on Aaron had evolved into a love for the man.

“He likes you too,” she continued. You roll your eyes at her. Aaron and you had probably become best of friends but that didn’t mean he liked you. Besides, it would be preposterous to think he would want more when he had explicitly confessed that he would never consider dating another actor.

“No, he doesn’t,” you mumble, hurt to say that one out loud. “Oh really? Then what is he doing there when I had clearly stated that this was our day?” she smirked as she sipped her iced tea and let her gaze slide over something beyond you.

Confused, you follow her gaze and are pleasantly surprised at the sight of a solemn Toby and grinning Aaron strolling purposefully towards you and Jennifer’s direction. Like the thousand other times, you felt a fluttering sensation in your stomach as Aaron slid in the place next to you in your booth.

“Hello, travellers. Mind if we join you?” Toby spoke as he sat down next to Jennifer who was smirking at the two.

“Well, not at all. We were just talking about Aaron anyways,” she teased. You gasp and quickly shoot a warning glance towards her but she just winks at you.

“All good I hope,” Aaron chuckles next to you and you feel the tingling sensation in the pit of your stomach intensify.

“Jeez… Thanks, Jen,” you mumble under your breath as you nervously run a hand through your hair, moving it out of your face, and try to focus on your food instead. As you pick up your glass of iced tea, out of the corners of your eye you notice the three of them exchanging curious glances, as if they were secretly enjoying a joke that only they knew about.

“Aren’t you guys going to order something?” you point out to the two newcomers.  
“Nope. We already ate,” Toby answers for the both of them.  
“Then why are you here?” you laugh. 

“I came here to drag this one out of here. Come on, Jen. I would really like to perfect that scene before we have to repeat it in front of a camera,” Toby poked at Jennifer’s cheeks. You giggle as you look at Jennifer glaring at Toby mockingly before poking her tongue out and squinting her eyes at him. You thought that they were too cute sometimes. Of course, they were best of friends and there was no room for anything else there but still. Their friendship was adorable.

“Well, then, in that case, I’m almost done,” you chuckle but are taken aback when the two of them abruptly abandon their friendly banter and turn to you and loudly exclaim a “NO” at the same time.

“You stay here and finish your lunch. Get a dessert. We will be off,” Jennifer spoke rapidly as she shoved Toby, forcing him to get up while she slid out of the booth as well.

“Oh, and the bill is on you!” she winked at you and gave a pointed look at Aaron, who, you only noticed now, had gone completely silent ever since he arrived, before walking out of the restaurant along with Toby.

“Sometimes she’s so weird,” you say in an attempt to break the awkward silence.  
“That’s one way of putting it,” Aaron chuckles as he got up and occupied the seat opposite to you.

“Mhm. You don’t have to stay,” you say. Pushing the plate of half-eaten sushi, you lean back in your seat and silently contemplate ordering dessert or just paying the bills and leaving when Aaron spoke, “Do you remember the first day we met each other? It was in that God-forsaken forest.”

Aaron laughs softly as he looks down at the table as if he was fond of the memory. You instantly cringed at the memory though and wished he would forget it. Of course, you remember the day you had made a complete fool of yourself but what you couldn’t understand was why he was bringing this up now. You look at him and find him observing you keenly. There was something definitely very much off in his behaviour today.

“Yeah. I definitely remember- It’s difficult to forget. I was fumbling for words around you and made a complete fool out of myself. God! I had never been more embarrassed by myself in my entire life,” you laugh.

“Not to forget you snorted when I finally managed to get a laugh out of you,” he laughs before adding, “And took a tumble into the brook while doing our first ever scene together!”

“Oh, God! Please don’t remind me of that!” you groan and cover your face with your palms. “Oh, come on! There’s no need for you to be embarrassed about all that,” he coos.

“Of course I am embarrassed! And to think you’re still friends with me!” you sink further into the seat. “I am, aren’t I? But seriously. Why were you so nervous around me?” he asks, taking a sip of the water from your glass. You notice it and smile to yourself. You had noticed this before too. Aaron always felt the need to take a sip from your drink and you didn’t mind that.

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know,” you mumble, unable to help a small blush form on your cheeks. 

Aaron lets out a sigh as his gaze turns serious. Suddenly you feel the atmosphere turn very serious and wonder what was going on.

“Is everything alright?” you ask raising an eyebrow. Aaron doesn’t reply immediately but when he does, the words leave your mind ecstatic and confused at the same time. “I like you,” he states softly, “I like you very much.”

“What?”

“You heard me (Y/N),” he chuckles, “I like you. Now, I know you are confused. I told you once that I would never consider dating someone from the industry and all that but I...”

His gaze shifts beyond you and for the first time, you notice the nervousness in his eyes. The always confident and cheerful Aaron looked nervous and, for reasons you couldn’t understand, that made you want to squeal.

“But...?” you coax him to continue as he seems to be lost in thought. His eyes flick back to yours and latch on to your gaze.

“(Y/N), I was attracted to you the very instant I first laid my eyes on you. At first, I thought hey… He’s hot and attractive. Then I spoke to you and we had so many conversations and I realised you were also so smart, not to mention talented and a handsome man on the inside, as well. It was strange because I... well, I didn’t realize I felt an attraction to men. I can definitely appreciate a man’s looks and whatnot, but this was the first time I truly felt a pull of something I feel for women, too. And for as long as I could remember, I had set this rule that I would never date my co-star or someone from this industry but I think I am willing to make an exception this time. I mean… I can’t let you go… I mean–”

“Oh my God! Aaron! Look at you! Stumbling on your words,” you tease, watching his cheeks flush darkly. 

“Oh, shut up!” he mumbles as his eyes glance at the table, you imagine to avoid your gaze, but he looks back to you anyway.  
“I never thought in a million years that you can be nervous. 𝒯𝒽𝑒 Aaron Paul, nervous!” you laugh but stop when you notice his unease.

“Aaron,” you say softly and place your hand on his, which was resting on the table. “I— The reason why I was first nervous around you was… I had a crush on you even before I met you. I saw all your movies and I loved Breaking Bad. You are crazy talented and so good looking and I was, well, me! I was so worried about impressing you, I guess. And yeah, I understand the attraction-confusion. I tried to play it cool, look where it got me,” you’d added, making him chuckle, “Because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, whether it was you or someone else. I’m always all about not trying to make a move, especially if it’s someone the same sex...”

Aaron continued to look at you but you could see he was no longer as nervous as he had been only a couple of minutes ago.

“The truth is I like you too,” you admit shyly. In your mind, you knew you were in love with the man but for now, you settled for just ‘like’, not wanting to scare the poor man away.  
“So, would you be my boyfriend then?” he grins, eyes lighting up. 

“Only if you agree to be my boyfriend back!” you punch his arm lightly, making him roll his eyes playfully at you.

“Wow! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that,” he brings your hand up to his face and places a soft kiss on your knuckles, making the butterflies in your stomach go wild.

“You want to get out of here or what?” you ask.

“Sure,” he says and you both rise from your seats. Once you settle the bills, you both step out and soon Aaron catches hold of your hand and entwines his fingers with yours. You look down at where your hands were joined and suddenly the reality of the whole situation seemed to come crashing on you- Aaron had just asked to be his boyfriend and you had said yes!

“So…” you look up at Aaron who wiggles his eyebrows at you and you instantly knew he was up to no good.

“What?”

“Now that we have established that we are interested in each other, how about rehearsing that love scene which is scheduled a few days from now?” he says suggestively and you gasp. 

“Oh, God! No! Thank you very much!” you shriek, neck and face flushing red. “Why notttt?” he whines, swinging your joined hands a little. 

“I am not doing anything with you, Aaron!” you look at him like he’d just suggested something crazy... which was technically true. 

“You’re mean!” he pouts as you both come to stand at a crossing. You giggle, watching the signal which indicated that pedestrians weren’t supposed to cross yet.

You look at your entwined hands and then back at the man. You still couldn’t believe all of this was happening. Ignoring the fact that you both were still standing on the sidewalk, you stand on your toes and place a soft kiss on his lips. Surprised, Aaron looks down at you but soon pulls you into a long and passionate kiss.


End file.
